villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demeran Yatmis
Demeran Yatmis is a goldfish-themed Gangler Monster and the main antagonist from 2018 TV series called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Also he's equipped with a Water Gun-like treasure called La pluie violette. He is voiced by Yasuhiro Takato who previously voiced JJ Jetton, SS Sutatanzo, a Copy Org, Quotaian Dagonel, Sorcery Priest Meemy, Tsuneki, a Straw Banki, Fandaho of Nonsense, Daiyarl, Mushikagoloid, Debo Vaacance, Jashinger and later voiced Mask of Darkness Carantula. Physical Appearance Demeran Yatmis's head is a white skull head with red gold fish hair, his arms are red goldfish arms wit green hands, his body is a green cracked vase with a Gangler safe on it, his thighs are a red gold fish head with black and white eyes, his legs are green legs and his feet is black rock toe nails, his weapon the Popoinopoi is a green poi staff. History Demeran Yatmis made his first appearance where presents a present to his boss from the human world, but it was inside the fishbowl, however he was then assigned with Goche Ru Medou to capture more humans from the human world. A while later he'd appeared at the park where he used his Popoinopoi to capture the humans and put them in his fishbowl he'd done the same to Umika. After that he battled Patren2gou, before he'd taunted the cop of the people that Demeran captured once that was done he made get away. A while later he was at the cave taunting his captive that are in the fishbowl, after that he'd left the cave and into the outside to capture more people to trapped in the fishbowl. He then appeared at the docks looking for more people for him to capture, but turns out the only people are here are the cops. So he battled the cops and during the fight he'd manage to trap one in a fish bowl, but unknown to him Sakuya is going to free everyone from within the bowl and with help from Noel they manage to break the fishbowl freeing everyone that are trapped inside. After that Demeran then battle the Lupinrangers and during the fight Lupin Red gained access to Demeran's safe (which his password is 7-0-8) and got a La pluie violette (which translate as "Purple Rain") Water Gun after that he was taken out by the thieves. However thanks to Goche Demeran Yatmis has been enlarged and is now battling X Emperor Slash however the bot manage to bunch a hole through Demeran's net, but thankfully Destra Majjo backed him up by summoning a Goram to battle the bot. However X Emperor Slash is now X Emperor Gunner where it destroyed the Goram with this finisher called X Emperor Gunner Strike. However Demeran Yatmis managed to put a barrier shaped-like fishbowl to block the attack, but that proves his downfall when he was destroyed by the other finisher called X Emperor Slash Strike. Gallery Purple Rain La pluie violette Water Gun.png| "Purple Rain/La pluie violette" Water Gun Trivia *His suit contained some similar elements of a defeated Gangler named Merg Arita. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:Kidnapper Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Male